


Skin Pressed Against Me Tight

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' twin brother, Will, comes to visit on his break from uni. The unpleasantness in Nick's life doubles before it pretty much disappears.</p><p>(Two Tomlinsons. One Grimshaw. Sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Pressed Against Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Okay, so, the twins are basically Louis' personality split in half.  
> Louis is the soft side: the androgynous, delicate side. Will is the hard side: the loud, aggressive, tattoo-clad side.  
> They're both kind of Louis. In a way.
> 
> Also, endless thanks to [Kay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay) for test reading and [Ava](http://phallicstyles.tumblr.com/) for dealing with my downward spiral as I attempted to title this thing.

 

“Hey, Harry, guess what!” Louis calls when he hears the door open, trotting happily out of his bedroom.

He stops suddenly when he sees Nick entering behind Harry, but Harry doesn't seem to notice, smiling his dimpled smile up at him.

“What?” He replies curiously.

“Oh, uh.” Louis coughs, looking away from Nick and back to his friend. “Right, so, I just talked to Will and he's going to be coming down for the week while he's on break from uni!”

Harry beams at that. The two of them have always gotten along, ever since Harry had started coming by their house after school virtually every day. Even though Harry and Louis were inseparably close, Harry and Will had a bit of a brotherly bond as well.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, excitedly. “That's awesome, Lou, I can't wait! We'll have to throw a party or something to celebrate.”

Nick finally coughs behind Harry, apparently having had enough of not being the center of attention.

“Sorry, Nick,” Harry says, turning to him. “Will is Louis' twin brother. He goes to uni in Scotland, so he's not around much lately.”

Nick turns his disbelieving stare to Louis.

“You have a twin? Oh god, there's another of you?!”

Louis narrows his eyes, sweeping the fringe away from his forehead with a delicate hand.

“Yes, I have a twin. If you ever bothered to concern yourself with anyone but yourself you'd know that.”

Nick rolls his eyes, responding immediately with, “princess-” before Harry quickly interrupts, intervening.

“Okay, you two, keep it clean.” He pulls Nick forcefully into the living room, pushing him onto the couch.

Louis huffs to himself at the nerve of him. He should be used to it by now, considering Harry's been bringing him around for almost a year now, but he still lets the man get under his skin. He finally follows them into the living room, dropping onto a chair next to the couch, and he avoids eye contact with Nick for the rest of the night.

-

When Will shows up, Louis thinks he counts four new tattoos since he last saw him just on his exposed arms. God only know where else he's covered his skin with ink. He jumps into Will's arms immediately, letting the 10-minute-older twin swing him around happily.

“Missed you,” Louis says happily into his ear as he holds on tightly.

“You too, you little shit,” Will replies through a laugh.

After a minute, Louis finally lets go and allows Harry, who'd been waiting patiently, to step in for a happy hug. Once the greetings are out of the way, Will shrugs off his beanie to reveal his messy hair and sighs.

“So what the fuck's a lad gotta do to get a cheese toastie around here?” He asks with a smirk.

Louis rolls his eyes through a smile and grabs his brother's elbow, leading him into the kitchen, letting Will shrug out of his grip and step up behind him, picking him up as they walk ahead. Louis yelps and laughs as he's carried and Harry follows behind, smiling and shaking his head at them.

-

Three days later, they have a party that fills the flat with friends and acquaintances along with, Louis' quite sure, a significant amount of strangers who just heard loud music and filtered in off the street. He weaves through the absolute ocean of bodies until he gets into their small kitchen, which is miraculously empty aside from Nick Grimshaw.

Any other time, Louis may have hightailed it out of the room, but right now this is the only place where he can breathe, so he shoots Nick a look, then makes his way to the liquor that hasn't been passed around the rest of the flat yet. He sighs when he sees that it's only some cheap vodka and an almost empty bottle of tequila. He shrugs, taking the top off of the tequila and pouring it straight into his mouth.

“Damn, Tomlinson, I'm impressed,” Nick says, nodding.

“Did someone call me?” Will asks loudly, entering the room.

Nick freezes, taking in the sight of the two of them and Louis figures he must not have met Will yet from the look on his face, like he's overwhelmed by the amount of Tomlinson in the room.

“Nah, Nick here was just ogling my swallowing skills,” Louis says, lifting the tequila bottle.

“Ah, so this is Nick,” Will smirks, sliding his gaze to Nick. “Heard so much about you.”

Will wraps a protective arm around Louis' waist out of instinct, leaning down to playfully bite his shoulder. As the seconds tick by, Nick seems to be in a daze, staring at the two of them with dark eyes and Louis thinks this is probably the longest he's gone without speaking, these few seconds.

“Lou, you didn't mention that he wants in your pants,” Will says casually. “Look at him over there. Devouring my baby brother with his eyes.”

Will pouts, stepping behind Louis and wrapping his other arm around him, too, hugging him close as he drops his chin onto Louis' shoulder.

“I think it's you he's looking at,” Louis says, laughing, pulling Will in closer.

Nick's eyes fall to where Will's fingers are moving slowly against Louis' tummy and something sparks in all three sets of eyes in the room.

“Or maybe,” Will says, biting playfully at Louis' neck. “Maybe it's both of us.”

Nick doesn't appear to be breathing anymore, knuckles white where he's clutching onto the counter, and Will laughs mischievously, pushing a hand up under Louis' shirt to rub over the soft skin of his stomach.

Louis' used to this sort of physical closeness. They've always been like that, since they were babies, always needing to touch. They've never really had boundaries, even wanking in the same room occasionally during their barely-pubescent years.

“You two are bloody insane, aren't you?” Nick finally speaks up. “God, one of you is too much. Two of you is- is- is fucking unbearable.”

Will laughs again, carelessly, his fingers still moving under Louis' shirt, and Louis just nuzzles back into Will's neck happily.

“I'll bet you a year's tuition that Nick here has thought about you while wanking, thought about touching you,” Will says lowly into Louis' ear, but loud enough to ensure that Nick can hear it. “But then, why wouldn't he? You're fucking gorgeous.”

Louis shakes his head at the insinuation, but smiles nonetheless.

“A bit conceited, mate, don't you think?” Nick asks, narrowing his eyes at Will.

Louis' gotten used to people thinking that; that if one twin compliments the other's looks, it must be narcissism. They just don't get it and now is not the time to explain.

“Call it what you want,” Will says casually, on the same wavelength as Louis, as usual. His fingers move up Louis' stomach, gliding easily over the smooth skin and hitching Louis' shirt up a bit. “Doesn't change the fact that you want him.”

“You're off it, mate,” Nick says indignantly. “Fucking mental.”

“If you say so,” Will shrugs, latching his lips onto Louis' neck in a harsh, quick lovebite before pulling his hand out from Louis' shirt, slapping his hip playfully, and leaving the room without another word.

***

Nick can't fucking believe what he's just seen as Will retreats from the room. If it weren't for the almost identical features, he'd be certain that Louis had hired a lookalike to feel him up just to fuck with Nick's head. But the resemblance is undeniable. He just watched twin brothers feel each other up. Hot twin brothers.

Jesus, this room is warm, he thinks.

When Will is gone, Louis smirks up at him through long, delicate eyelashes and rosy cheeks. Nick tries not to notice how his shirt is now askew, his pronounced collarbones visible where it's been pushed aside. By his hot twin brother's hands. Fuck.

“You okay, Grimshaw?” Louis asks, smiling, before he tips back the tequila bottle and swallows back the rest of its contents.

“Fucking mental,” Nick mutters again, shaking his head.

He really fucking hopes his jeans aren't tight enough for Louis to see the bulge in them as he leaves the room, still shaking his head to himself.

-

A couple days after the party, Nick arrives back at their flat to pick Harry up for dinner. They'd been talking about this new bistro downtown and finally made plans to go and see whether or not the rave reviews were just hype. Louis answers the door, giving Nick a once over before turning away, leaving the door open for Nick to let himself in with the roll of his eyes.

He watches Louis drop onto the couch just off to the left of the entryway and he also sees that he's not alone, watching as Louis pushes his toes under Will's thigh.

“Hey, Nick,” Harry says, rushing into the room, shoes in hand. “Fuck, I'm so sorry, but I just got called into work for an hour or so.”

Nick rolls his eyes. Of course he did. When Nick had gone and cleared his schedule for this.

“Alright,” he says anyway. “Another night then.”

“No, no, I still want to go!” Harry insists. “I'll only be gone an hour or so. Two tops.”

Nick stares at him like he's grown two heads. Surely he's not suggesting what Nick suspects he is.

“Just stay and watch a movie or something with the lads. You met Will, right?”

His clueless expression makes it obvious that Harry knows nothing about what happened in the kitchen at the party. Nick is suddenly curious if Harry is fully aware just how close his twin friends are.

“Oh, he met me,” Will says loudly over his shoulder, not even turning his head back toward them.

“Okay, so just stay and try not to kill each other and I'll be back, yeah?”

Nick doesn't even have time to protest before Harry's slipping out the door, car keys and phone in his hand. As the door closes behind him, Nick is very aware that he is alone in a flat with two of the most gorgeous and infuriating men he's ever met. He really hopes Harry will hurry back.

“Come sit down,” Will invites, pushing Louis' feet away from his legs to clear a spot on the middle of the couch, earning him a pout from the younger twin.

Nick sizes up the situation. He could leave, after all, could just walk out and text Harry his apologies. But that would be rude and Nick decides that he's not going to let a couple of bratty boys scare him off. 

“Guess it's better if I keep you two separated,” he mumbles, making his way forward into the room, sitting down between them with a sigh.

Louis immediately pushes his toes under Nick's thigh and, when he looks down, the boy is actually smiling up at him, cheeks slightly pink.

“Louis, don't hog the fucking blanket,” Will huffs, leaning over Nick's lap much lower than is necessary to grab the end of the blanket that's half covering Louis' legs.

When Will sits up again, Nick is sure that his jeans have shrunk a little bit and Will smiles, that evil glint back in his eyes. Nick would really like to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off the kid's face.

After a few minutes of an old episode of Britain's Got Talent that Nick is barely watching, Will leans in close to Nick's ear, whispering into it.

“Did you get yourself off that night? Did you think about us as you fucked your hand?”

“Will!” Louis chastises on Nick's other side.

Nick is done with being pushed around by these brats. He's prepared, now, to give it right back.

“Was that your intention? Wanted me to think about you two?” Nick asks calmly, amazed by the steadiness of his voice.

“You've been thinking about Louis, haven't you? I just figured with the two of us, you might be having some issues.”

“You do think a lot of yourself, don't you, pet?” Nick sneers, practically baring his teeth at the boy.

“From what I hear, I couldn't compete with you in that area.”

“Will, stop,” Louis says, interrupting them. “We both know full well that Nick was turned on the other night. And, Nick, don't try to act like you weren't, you were practically panting.”

Nick rolls his eyes and refocuses on the telly wordlessly. No point in denying it. He's only human. He watches the telly in peace for a minute before Will is back at his ear, whispering roughly, warm, wet breath hitting his skin.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Hm?” Nick grunts.

“I think Lou wants you as bad as you want him.”

It's loud enough that Louis can hear it, but Louis doesn't move or speak to disagree. His toes move a bit under Nick's thigh, but he's blushing over a small smile and Nick's brain melts down at the sight.

“Come on, Lou,” Will says impatiently, pulling at Louis' arm, tugging him forward.

When Louis' kneeling next to Nick on the couch, his face is hovering just above Nick's, still bloody blushing down at him and he speaks in the softest voice.

“Hi.”

This has to be a different boy, Nick thinks. This can't be the Louis who's been turning his nose up at Nick for the last several months.

“Hello yourself,” Nick responds, eyebrows raised in a question.

He only pauses for a moment before he's snaking an arm around Louis' delicate waist. Before anything can happen, though, he feels a hand over his erection, rubbing him through his jeans, and he snaps his head down to see that Will is palming him with fire in his eyes.

“Don't mind me,” Will says, the corner of his lip curling up. “Get on with it.”

Nick is about to panic, really. He's hard and a very hot young lad is rubbing him dizzy and there's another hot young lad an inch away, looking like a fucking angel, all soft and warm and inviting. It's too fucking much.

“Nick,” Louis says, bringing his focus back.

Nick traces the boy's face. Thin, pink lips. Obnoxiously long eyelashes. Bright blue eyes and beautiful tapered cheekbones.

“Louis,” he mutters, nodding, before he closes the distance.

And, fuck, the boy can kiss.

It's slow, but still heavy and deep and needy, like they've been building up to this point for months now and it's finally happening and Nick wonders if maybe he actually had been waiting for this all this time. Maybe. Probably.

Before he even parts Louis' lips, he feels his jeans being pushed open and a hand slipping under his boxers and he moans needily into the kiss. It's still too much, but he'll actually die if they stop, he's sure of it.

As he moans, his mouth falls open and Louis tentatively licks inside. His mind blanks for a moment as Will's hand wraps around his cock, but he manages to get his brain working just enough to slide his tongue into Louis' mouth, his cock twitching in Will's hand at the feeling.

His left hand is already around Louis' waist, pulling him in, and his right hand stretches out in search of Will, landing on his bum and pulling him closer. Nick can feel the older twin's hot breath on his ear as his hand works his cock and Louis' tongue dances with his own and he wonders what these boys have in mind because he sure as fuck isn't going to last long.

“Having fun?” Will breathes into his ear, his voice rough like he's smoked too many cigarettes.

He moans lowly, then pulls away from the kiss, dropping his head back for a moment, trying to breathe as Will tugs at his cock in long, slow strokes.

“Shit.” It's all he can think of to say.

Louis drops his lips to Nick's neck and he's kissing and sucking on the skin there, teeth nibbling softly. Nick moans again, his senses being absolutely assaulted, and then Will's back at his ear.

“Wanna fuck us?”

Nick nearly comes or cries, he's not sure, but Will's teeth are biting at Nick's ear now and he settles for another desperate moan.

“That what you want?” He manages to get out, somehow, through his heavy breathing. “Both of you?”

He lifts his head, causing both boys to detach from him, sitting back, and Nick looks from twin to twin, amazed at the slight differences. The tattoos, the hair. The jawline on Will that's a little more rigid than Louis' softly sloping one.

He can't deny that he wants them both, so fucking bad.

“Louis?” Will asks.

Nick's eyes land on Louis, whose eyes are darker than usual, the black of his pupils swallowing the blue. He nods, biting his lip.

“Yeah, please,” he says softly. If Nick closed his eyes, he could almost imagine it was a girl's voice saying it, which really shouldn't interest Nick at all, but there's something about it on Louis.

Will's hand is out of Nick's pants now and he stands, stripping off his shirt and dropping it next to the couch. Nick's eyes travel over the skin, pale and covered with several tattoos. He'd gotten a glimpse of the one across his collarbones, but now he can read it. _It is what it is._ It almost makes him want to know more about Will, and Louis, too, to understand the differences between the two boys.

“Bedroom,” Will says and it comes out more as an order than a suggestion.

Nick and Louis stand and they make their way to the bedroom, clothing flying off as they move, until they're finally there and Nick grabs Will roughly by the waist, pressing their chests together.

“You like to be in charge, don't you?” Nick asks huskily.

Will glares up at him obstinately and Nick suddenly pushes him back onto the bed, crawling up the ink-covered body until their faces are even.

“Gonna fuck you first,” Nick says, scraping his teeth along the boy's stubbled jaw. “Watch that tough exterior fall away as I stretch you open, make you beg for more.”

Will's about to say something else, but Nick covers his mouth, kissing him. They definitely kiss differently, Nick notes. Where Louis is soft and wet and pliant, Will is sharp and rough. He uses his teeth to bite open Nick's lips and, when their tongues collide, Will pushes in hard and deep, like he can't get close enough.

As they kiss, Nick moves his hips against Will's and their cocks rub together, sending sparks through Nick's veins. After a minute, he breaks the kiss because there's a boy next to them on the bed and Nick needs to see him like this, stripped bare and watching his brother whine desperately at the friction on his hard cock.

When he looks up, he sees Louis sitting next to them, back propped against the headboard, stroking himself slowly with glazed-over eyes. The sight completely knocks the wind out of Nick's lungs.

He keeps up the movements of his hips, feeling Will's hands grip onto him, pulling him down harder, and Nick reaches out, petting Louis' thigh as he watches the boy's hand work slowly over his lovely thick, pink cock, his lips parted blissfully.

Nick thinks about giving him a hand, but Will is whining beneath him and he thinks he'd better get on with it, so he reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out lube and two condoms. Dropping the condoms next to him, he opens the lube, spreading it over his fingers as both boys watch his movements carefully.

“Gonna watch me open your brother up?” Nick asks, eyes darting up to Louis.

Louis just nods quickly, looking dazed as Nick smirks and lowers himself between Will's legs. As he pushes a finger in, Will grimaces, throwing his head back, and Nick suddenly wonders if this is something he's used to. He's tight like a vice around Nick's finger and, although Nick is quite sure the kid is no virgin, he wonders when he last got fucked.

“You okay up there?” He asks, looking up to where Will's eyes are clamped shut.

“I'm fine, just, _fuck_ ,” Will responds, exhaling. “More.”

Nick works the finger in, adding a second after a minute, stretching the muscles as well as he can. His eyes roam over Will's skin, taking in the little tattoos scattered over his body. As he pushes his fingers in deep, his other hand glides over Will's hip, tracing a little music note that's branded low on his hip. Will pushes back against Nick's hand, breathing audibly, and Nick smirks and drops his lips to the tattoo, kissing the stained skin before working in a third finger.

Before long, Will is writhing beneath him, begging for more, and Nick isn't about to argue. He gets a condom on and slathers himself with lube, wiping the residue on a nearby towel, and he lines himself up before he reconsiders.

“Actually, I think I need to see you riding me,” Nick says, pulling back, smirking. “Since you just love to be in charge.”

Will rolls his eyes and pulls himself up, switching positions with Nick until he's hovering over Nick's cock, holding it steady as he lowers himself down. As Nick feels himself be sucked into the tight heat of Will's arse, he has to focus on keeping his breathing even, shutting his eyes. He opens them again when the soft skin of Will's bum presses into his hips and Nick is completely buried inside the boy. Glancing over at Louis, he sees a gentle, encouraging smile there and Nick is in awe. Will smiles back for a moment, nodding, like they're having some silent conversation Nick couldn't understand if he tried and this day is really not turning out the way he'd planned.

He is inside of Louis' twin brother. And Louis' watching happily. God.

Will stays still for a moment and Nick's cock is pulsing inside that pink tightness, just begging for friction, but he lets Will take his time. Nick's no pencil prick, after all, he knows it can take small, compact boys like him some time to adjust.

“Hand me that,” Nick says, reaching for the lube, if only for something to distract him from the pressure around him while Will sits unmoving on his dick.

Louis gets it first, placing the lube in Nick's hand and Nick really wishes Louis was on his right, but he'll make do. He coats the fingers of his left hand with the substance as Will starts moving just a bit, just testing it out and Nick's right hand snaps up to the boy's hip, gripping tightly because fuck that feels amazing.

When he has his wits about him, Will still moving in small motions on his cock, Nick turns to find Louis' eyes.

“Spread your legs for me, pet,” he says in a deeper-than-normal voice.

Louis gives him a blushing look but sits back, propping himself up on his elbows and bending his knees as he spreads his legs, his beautiful toned thighs parting to give Nick a good view of his arsehole.

Nick has no idea how he's managing to do this while Will is grinding down on him, loosening himself up on Nick's thick cock, but his fingers find the puckered skin of Louis' hole and tease it lightly with his slicked up fingers. Louis is receptive and, somehow, Nick knew he would be. He moans as Nick circles his rim, wiggling the tip of his finger just inside.

“God,” Will chokes out above him and Nick looks up to see his eyes trained on Louis' arse, then fall shut as he works himself up to moving up and down on Nick, lifting until just the head of his cock is clutched between that outer ring of muscles, then dropping down again.

Nick refocuses on Louis despite the incredible feeling so he can push the teasing finger inside. As he does, Louis drops back flat on the bed, and Nick pushes in until his knuckles press into the soft flesh of his bum. He works up a rhythm with that one finger before he adds a second alongside it, making Louis push down against him, seeking out the touch.

When both twins moan loudly at the same time, Nick's head swims because it's like the same voice with a slightly different tone ringing out around him. Will's raspy voice falls down over him while Louis' breathy one filters in from his side and it's so much, too much, but so fucking good.

“Lou,” Will says hoarsely, gripping onto Nick's waist as he moves, sliding along Nick's cock, his muscles squeezing so tightly each time he lifts up. “Feel how long his fingers are? Amazing, innit?”

Louis writhes as Nick curls his fingers, bending just enough to make Louis shudder.

“God,” Louis exhales. “Yeah, fuck.”

Nick's hand grips onto Will's hip a bit harder and he lifts his own hips deeper inside as Will drops down on him. He knows he has another round ahead of him and can't come yet, but he chases that wonderful feeling anyway, letting it spill over him.

His eyes drift to Will's cock, heavy between his legs as he bounces, and Nick fucking wishes he had another hand and maybe another brain, but he knows he can't handle it when he's got two fingers stretching Louis out, teasing his spot just enough to keep him moaning.

“Get your hand on yourself,” Nick orders, fingernails digging into Will's hip. “Wanna see you make yourself come while you're riding me.”

Nick is almost surprised when Will doesn't protest. He leans back, supporting himself with his left hand just above Nick's knee as his right sneaks forward and wraps around his pink cock. He rocks his hips forward, fucking into his hand as he moves up on Nick's cock.

Nick squeezes a third finger into Louis' arse while he still has an ounce of brainpower left, pushing in carefully, his eyes darting back and forth between the two boys. Louis' legs part even more, spreading himself wide for Nick and Nick is vaguely frustrated, wanting to do more, to use his tongue or, fuck, anything. But all he can do is fuck his fingers in as Will starts to tremble above him.

“You close?”

Will drops his gaze and meets Nick's, pupils blown and lips bitten pink. It's a thing of beauty, this feisty little brat coming undone above him. Nick wants to kiss him very badly.

“Yeah, close.”

His muscles seem to be quivering around Nick and his movements are losing their rhythm as he edges closer. Nick presses his thumb over the tattoo on Will's hip once more, holding on tightly in an attempt to keep him steady. He has to push back the burning sensation in his veins, the one that's begging him to come into this boy's arse.

“Look so good,” Nick mutters, eyes flicking down Will's body, then back up to Will's eyes. “Let's see you, babe.”

Will's face contorts as Nick finishes speaking and he releases a silent shout, eyes clamped shut. His body shudders with it and Nick feels it hit his stomach, milky white liquid covering his skin in pulses as his orgasm draws out. He groans as he pulls the last drops from himself, sitting heavy on Nick's hips.

When he's thoroughly spent, he drops his hand and falls forward against Nick's chest, breathing raggedly over the skin there. Nick is still throbbing inside his arse and he drops his head, bringing his hand up from Will's hip to his chin, nudging it up.

“Come here.”

Will lifts his head and meets Nick's lips, kissing him tiredly, contentedly. Nick drops his hand again to pull himself carefully out of Will as they kiss and, when he's out, he immediately misses the warmth. As his hand glides up Will's back, he finally notices that, at some point, he stopped moving the fingers in Louis' arse and Louis is now fucking down on his fingers himself, whining softly.

“Okay, love, okay,” Nick says as he releases Will's lips. “Your turn.”

He slowly pulls his fingers from Louis' arse, earning him a louder whine, and he squeezes the boy's inner thigh as Will rolls off his chest, falling below Louis on the bed.

He sets about cleaning himself up quickly, wiping the come from his stomach and throwing the used condom to the floor before replacing it with a fresh one. Once he's ready, he pulls Louis to lay where Nick had just been laying, propping a pillow under his hips.

Louis looks ridiculously angelic like this, all pink-cheeked and gentle curves and unblemished skin. Nick knows that this is going to be different from fucking Will because Louis is delicate and Nick's going to have to be careful with him.

“Ready?” He asks, pouring lube over his cock and smearing it to cover himself.

He's achingly hard and he tries not to grip tightly as he does it because he's worried about lasting anyway, but luckily Louis's own cock is hard and thick against his stomach, already leaking precome.

“Yeah, please, now,” Louis insists quickly, his voice small and needy.

Nick nods and lines himself up at Louis' propped up arse, pressing at his hole gently. There's already a thin layer of sweat across his forehead and he wipes it away with the back of his hand before swiping the tip of his cock over Louis' entrance. He mumbles “fuck” as he presses in, watching the head disappear behind Louis' rim and he has to close his eyes at the feeling or he'll just fucking come right then and there.

The push in is slow and careful because Louis' tight, but so soft and warm, and he keeps his eyes closed as he makes his way in because the view of his slender frame taking him in would be too much and Nick wants to spend some time in Louis, wants to feel him properly. When he's fully sheathed, he finally dares to open his eyes and the view he's greeted with does absolutely nothing for his needing to come because they're kissing. Louis and Will are kissing.

Nick stills, watching for a moment because it's almost a comforting kiss, he can see. Louis is whimpering into Will's lips and Will is running his fingers through Louis' hair and Nick really feels like he shouldn't be watching this, like he's intruding.

Gently pushing Louis' knees back a bit more, he starts moving his hips slowly, careful drags in and out, and he lets the twins kiss without interruption, just keeps an eye out for any sign of pain from Louis.

“Feel good?”

Nick can hear it murmured against Louis' lips in a hoarse whisper. Louis breathes a “yeah” back into his brother's mouth and Nick feels like he's intruding again, like this should be a private conversation.

“You're so beautiful” Will whispers, pulling back to look into Louis' eyes. “You look amazing.”

Nick's first thought is, once again, that Will is a conceited little thing, but then he realizes. He sees it pass from Will's eyes to Louis' and back again. He sees it in the places where their skin meets. And he knows Will's not being conceited.

Louis is actually self-conscious. Louis is insecure about the way he looks.

The thought actually tears holes in Nick's mind because it's so incredibly absurd.

As the twins kiss again, he's caught between running away and fucking in harder because he still feels like he's intruding, but his cock is throbbing in Louis' arse as he watches the display between the two of them. Just when he thinks maybe they've forgotten about him altogether, Will looks up at him, smiling a softer smile than Nick's yet seen from him.

“Doesn't he look amazing, Nick?”

He watches Louis' gaze slowly lift to meet Nick's and he's biting his lip timidly, like he doesn't actually know how good he looks. Nick wants to scream as he slowly thrusts against Louis' soft arse, wants to laugh out loud. Instead he leans down, dropping a hand next to Louis' shoulder to support himself as he hovers over Louis' face.

“You look amazing,” Nick agrees. “You always look amazing but like this, fuck.” He shakes his head, eyelids falling down for just a moment before he rips them open to look down at Louis' soft features, his gentle curves. “God. Beautiful, yeah.”

As he kisses him, he thinks that this is not what he would have expected out of a threesome with a set of twins. He would have expected arse-slapping and dirty-talking and shouting, lots of shouting. Not this quiet, intense heat that's bordering on bloody romantic.

Louis whimpers into his lips as Nick pushes in deep and slow, choked moans dying in the boy's throat. Nick's really fucking overwhelmed by the feeling of Louis around his cock and the noises spilling into his mouth from Louis' and this whole bloody night, so he pulls himself up again and looks over Louis' lovely little body before he hooks his elbows under the crooks of Louis' knees and grips his hips firmly. He's not going to last much longer so he holds onto Louis and pushes in hard, pausing deep inside for just a moment before he sets the pace. Hard, deep thrusts that quickly make Louis fall apart beneath him, the noises spilling out of him more easily.

Will curls in more, pressed right up against Louis as Nick rocks into him heavily. The older twin kisses Louis' jaw and whispers again, just loud enough for Nick to hear it.

“Want me to get you off?”

Louis' flushed and whining, his eyes squeezed tight and an arm above his head, gripping onto the headboard above him. He nods and Nick tries to get a good lungful of air in because he knows he's about to lose his breath.

Will's hand pushes down Louis' stomach and, without any visible hesitation, he grips Louis' hard cock . Nick really thinks he might pass out as Will starts moving his hand along Louis' length, making the younger boy gasp and rock up into the touch.

“He's got such a nice, thick cock, doesn't he?” Will whispers over Louis' moans. “Feel so full, don't you, Lou?”

“Yeah,” Louis whimpers, looking up at Nick. “Fuck, Nick,” he breathes, eyes rolling back as he drops his head back against the pillow.

Nick can't contain himself anymore, hips snapping harshly and breath coming raggedly. He glances down at Will, who drags his gaze up from where his own hand is working his brother's cock.

“I need to see you make him come,” Nick forces out somehow, his voice sounding strange to himself. “Like, now.”

Will grins with that wicked glint in his eyes and picks up his pace, flicking his wrist as he tugs up. His head turns and his teeth bite at Louis' ear, whispering lowly.

“Look at Nick, Lou.” He does, his eyes raw with need, and Nick groans at the sight. “Look how bad he wants to see you come. Fucking falling apart over it.” Will nibbles down to Louis' neck. “Give him what he wants, yeah?”

Louis' eyes lock onto Nick's and Nick's starting to shake, trying to push back the feeling rising in him, trying to keep it at bay. Louis' eyes stay on his as he barrels toward his orgasm, trembling as his brother's hand brings him over the edge. As he comes, his eyes shut for a moment but he rips them open and stares wide-eyed up at Nick, mouth falling open as he rides it out, emptying onto his stomach. Nick finally lets go, lets his own orgasm overtake him, grasping at any bit of warm flesh he can find, regardless of which twin it belongs to.

It's a such a fucking relief after the events of the night, finally getting his release, and he stills his hips as his cock pulses with it, shooting streams of warm come that fill the condom. He rubs his cock inside Louis' arse just a bit as he finishes, drawing out the last of his climax.

He stays frozen for a minute, trying to catch his breath as he comes back down to earth, his vision sharpening again. When he finally looks up, he sees one twin grinning happily and one twin just staring, breathing heavily.

Rolling his eyes at the attention, he pulls out, peeling off the condom and tying it off. He tosses it carelessly next to the other used condom on the floor and drops next to Louis, feeling like dead weight.

“You two are too fucking much,” he sighs, letting his eyes fall shut.

As he waits for the room to stop spinning, Will gets off the bed and shuffles around until he's standing next to Nick. Instead of using words, he uses his hands to shove at Nick's side, in an attempt to push him over. It's too soon after his orgasm for this attempted manhandling and Nick grumbles up at him as he scoots over, pushing Louis over as well.

“Can't you just ask me to move?” Nick gripes at him, settling himself in the middle of the bed.

“Can't you just be normal sized so I can move you myself?” Will snarks back, crawling in next to Nick and curling up next to him.

“Thought you liked that I wasn't normal sized,” Nick mumbles, looking down at the boy snuggling under his shoulder.

Louis curls in, too, resting his head peacefully on Nick's chest and Nick brings his arm around the younger twin to absently card his fingers through his hair.

“Only when you're putting it to good use,” Will says, softer now.

“Mmm,” Nick hums through a lazy smile. “You mean when I'm stretching out that tiny little arse hole of yours?”

He leans in, capturing Will's lips with his own and the boy hums affirmatively into the kiss. As they kiss slowly, Nick starts to wonder if Louis has fallen asleep, but he shifts a bit against Nick's chest, sighing warm breath over his skin.

When Nick pulls back, he studies Will's face for a moment. His edges seem to have softened just a little, just enough to make Nick want to kiss him again, but then Louis shifts again and he tears his eyes away from Will to look down at the younger twin.

“Lou,” Nick says roughly.

Louis lifts his head to look up at him and Nick knows he's seeing the same lovely face he's always seen, but it's so different now. He wonders if it's just the post-sex haze or if this is a permanent change.

“You're really very nice looking.”

And maybe Nick's not the greatest poet in the world, but it makes Louis crack a smile and curl closer anyway.

“You never seemed to think so before my brother showed up and propositioned a threesome.”

Nick licks his lips, studying the way Louis' hair is swooping down over his forehead, messed up a bit in the back from being fucked into the bed.

“Always thought you were fucking gorgeous,” Nick admits. “Just never wanted you to know.”

Louis' eyes sparkle like he's been given a gift and Nick can't help but smile and press his lips into the boy's, smiling into the kiss. He remembers how snooty Louis' always been, but right now he doesn't much care. Right now, Louis is warm and gentle and breakable and Nick holds him close as they kiss, a fond feeling rushing through his chest.

He feels like he could easily fall asleep here, nestled between these two lovely boys. They're really very cozy and Louis' lips are like a sedative and Will's breath is warm on Nick's neck, like he's being dared to stay here, just like this, all night. But, of course, Harry's due back anytime and Nick doesn't want to explain anything, so he knows he has to get up. He knows it, but the longer he kisses Louis and feels Will pressing kisses to his neck, the less likely that seems.

“Someone call Harry,” Nick mumbles, pressing a final kiss into Louis' lips before dropping his head onto the pillow, his eyes closed. “Tell him there's been a change in plans and he should meet me in, like, Spain or summat.”

He hears silence, then two tired giggles and he assumes they're having one of those silent conversations again but Nick couldn't be arsed to care in this moment. There's more silence and some shifting about and Nick peeks up to see the two of them kiss briefly above his chest, just two slow pecks before they return to Nick's sides, cuddling up to him. And he has to ask, he has to know.

“Have you two done this type of thing before then?”

Because they seem so comfortable with it, so willing, and Nick may not have a twin but if asked to kiss his brother, he'd probably be sick.

“Nope,” Will answers easily. “Just having some fun. Now excuse me while I run to the loo and have a massive piss.”

Before Nick can even think to respond, Will is jogging out of the room and down the hall and it's just Nick and Louis. He can feel something shift, being alone with Louis, naked and cuddled up.

Louis pushes himself up until his face is level with Nick's and he brushes his nose against Nick's ear.

“Hey,” he whispers, drawing a slight shiver from Nick as his breath tickles his ear. “Did you have fun?”

Nick turns his head, seeing apprehension in Louis' eyes. He's learning a lot about Louis tonight, seeing all of the cracks under the shiny surface, and fuck if Nick isn't developing a little crush.

“Do you really need to ask that?”

He rolls up onto his side, pulling Louis flat against his chest, and he lightly draws circles into the small of the boy's back, watching the way his eyelids flutter down.

“Just wanted to make sure,” Louis replies in his breathy voice.

Nick needs to get up now. He needed to get up a while ago, but Louis is naked and soft and pressed against him and his willpower isn't very high today apparently.

“Did you have fun?”

Louis nods wordlessly, bringing his hand up to rest on Nick's shoulder and Nick speaks again, fingers still gliding over the curve of Louis' lower back.

“Maybe something you'd want to do again?”

Louis' eyelids lift to reveal his bright, shining eyes and Nick vacantly thinks he could probably get lost in those eyes fairly easily.

“Will's leaving soon,” Louis says carefully, brow lifted like he's leading Nick into his response.

“Yeah,” Nick breathes out. “And as much as I liked having both of you, I'd love to see you fall apart under my hand, too.”

Louis' smile grows slowly and Nick pushes forward with a little growl, presses their lips together, because Nick is pretty sure he's not the only one with a little crush here.

By the time Will comes back from the loo, Nick's got Louis pressed into the bed and they're full on snogging. Nick can't help himself. Even though he's just fucked every ounce of energy from his body, he wants to drag out the moment, just in case things change when they get out of bed and dressed and all that.

“You two are probably going to fall madly in love,” Will says from the doorway.

Nick tears his lips away from Louis' and looks over his shoulder to see that he's leaning against the door frame fully dressed, smirking as he watches.

“Shut it,” Nick grumbles. “And why are you dressed?”

Before he can answer, the front door opens with a clattering of keys.

“That's why,” Will says, smirking even harder as he closes the bedroom door.

Nick can hear Harry shouting apologies for being late, then calling out all three of the boys' names, confused. Rolling quickly off of Louis, he searches for his clothes, before remembering they were shed somewhere between the living room and the bedroom and he mentally slaps himself. But then Will shoves a pile of fabric into his hands, apparently having picked the clothes up on his trip back from the loo.

“Fuck, thanks.”

Louis gets a similar pile and they dress quickly as Harry continues calling for them. Nick has to trade Louis' shirt for his own boxers and, when they're almost entirely dressed, a knock sounds at the bedroom door.

“Lou? Will? You home?”

And then the door opens and Nick hurriedly pulls his shirt down before standing up straight, smiling what he knows is a manic smile.

Next to him, Louis looks almost as nervous. Only Will is calm, dropping onto the bed and spreading out. It's not his mess to clean up, after all. He'll be gone soon and won't have to deal with the awkwardness.

“What-” Harry starts, his face scrunched up. Nick's already shaking his head by the time Harry puts it together. “Oh my god, _what?!_ ”

“You know, Harry, I think that restaurant closes soon. Perhaps we should get a move on.”

“No, seriously, _what_?!”

“Well, I think they close at 10.” Nick's attempt at casual isn't working at all, he realizes, but he won't go down without a fight.

Harry's eyes are drifting over all of them crazily, quickly jumping from person to person. It almost hurts Nick's head to watch.

“You had a threesome with him before me?!” Harry squawks at Louis. “No fair!”

Louis is frozen. Nick is frozen. Will pushes himself up onto his elbows, grinning up.

“I could go another round,” he says, lifting his eyebrows cheekily.

“Hey,” Nick pouts reactively, without even thinking.

Will grins wider, standing from the bed and stepping up to Nick, mirroring a pout up at him.

“Oh, don't be jealous,” he says, trying to push his lips up into Nick's, but Nick pulls back stubbornly.

Will tries climbing up his body, trying and failing to get to his lips, and Nick starts laughing at his attempts.

“God, why are you so fucking huge? Who made you?” Will, huffs, giving up and turning away.

Nick reaches out, though, pulling him back with his arms around the boy's waist, pressing up against his back.

“Ugh, I'm so jealous,” Harry says, pouting. “I used to have, like, teenage fantasies about that.”

Louis sputters, shocked, and Will laughs so Nick can feel his stomach jerking under his fingers. He rubs the muscles softly, feeling them quiver.

“Okay,” Nick sighs, kissing Will's neck before stepping away from him. “This has been fun and wonderfully awkward, but that place is actually going to close soon and I'm famished.”

“Alright, but you're giving me details, Grimshaw.” Harry points a not-at-all intimidating finger at him. “Lots of details.”

Nick nods concedingly because, let's face it. Of course he's going to spill. He has to tell _someone_ and Harry seems to be his only option anyway.

“I'll just meet you out there in a sec,” Nick says lowly to Harry as the younger boy leaves.

Harry looks confused, but shrugs and walks away. Nick then grabs Will by the waist and drags him to the door.

“You too.”

Will smiles knowingly, glancing over at Louis, then back again.

“Madly in love, I'm telling you,” he calls over his shoulder as Nick shuts the door behind him.

It's just the two of them again, the air in the room pulsing with silence and... something. He makes his way to Louis, who hasn't actually said a word since Harry walked in. He still looks anxious, but not frightened anymore, which is an improvement.

“You okay?” Nick asks when he's a step away from the boy.

“Yeah,” Louis exhales, smiling a bit. “Sure.”

Nick nods slowly.

“Okay.”

There's a moment of stillness as the events of the night simmer around them and Nick takes that last step and pulls Louis in.

“I think you like me,” Nick says softly, looking down into the boy's face.

“You think everyone likes you,” Louis retorts with an eye roll.

Nick smirks and bends down into Louis' lips, kissing him heavily, pulling Louis' body into his and licking into his mouth. Louis' quick to reciprocate, pressing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders, but Nick pulls back just when it's getting good, dragging a disgruntled whine out of the boy.

“I think you like me, Louis,” he says again, brow lifted expectantly.

Louis' eyes are still cloudy from the kiss and he shrugs, like that's the best he can do. Nick kisses him again, lightly this time, smiling against Louis' lips when he thinks about how crazy this night has been and how crazy this moment is, standing here kissing this infuriating little twink of a boy.

“I meant what I said,” Nick says, taking a step back until they're not touching anymore. “I'd like to get you alone. Make you come, just me.”

Louis seems to have shaken free of his daze and he smiles like he's embarrassed about that, even after everything that's just happened. He dips his head down, nodding silently, that cute little smile playing at his lips and... Nick's crush is very real.

“We'll talk soon, yeah?” He says, walking backwards toward the door.

“Yeah,” Louis says in that lovely breathy voice of his. “Yeah, soon.”

In the living room, Will is smirking and Harry is tapping his foot anxiously and Nick hauls Harry toward the door, but he has an impulse and it's not really in his character, but he turns back and bends over Will, kissing him quickly before whispering, “thank you,” against his lips. Because without Will's ridiculous pushiness and apparent lack of boundaries, he wouldn't have just had one of the better evenings of his life and he wouldn't be looking forward to more, even after Will leaves.

Will responds with a whispered, “anytime,” before Nick kisses him once more and stands, winking down at him and turning back to a wide-eyed Harry.

“It's not fair!”

Nick grins, pulling his pouting friend out of the house and thinking that everything seems pretty fair to him, actually. Everything seems really quite perfect.


End file.
